Jellal Fernandes
|kanji = ジェラール・フェルナンデス |rōmaji= Jerāru Ferunandesu |alias= Siegrain |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 19 (debut) 26 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= Year X765 |eyes= Brown |hair= Blue |blood type= |affiliation=Crime Sorcière Fairy Tail (temporary) |previous affiliation= Ten Wizard Saints Tower of Heaven Magic Council |occupation=Independent Mage |previous occupation= Magic Council member Dark Mage Wizard Saint |team=Team Fairy Tail B |previous team=Light Team |partner= |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart=Mystogan |magic=Darkness Magic Fire Magic Heavenly Body Magic Thought Projection Abyss Break Bind Snake Self-Destruction Spell Telekinesis Magic Staves |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 1 as Siegrain Chapter 77 as Jellal |anime debut= Episode 2 as Siegrain Episode 33 as Jellal |japanese voice= Daisuke Namikawa |english voice= Robert McCollum Terri Doty (child) |image gallery= yes }} Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his memory, he was a Dark Mage who tried desperately to revive Zeref by using the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member of the Crime Sorcière Guild. Appearance Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Jellal himself is seen in more darkish clothes, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, somehow reminiscent of Fairy Tail's stamp, plus simple loose dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a close-fitting dark outfit, with a leather-like material composing of gloves and boots and covering his shoulders and the upper part of his legs, provided with sets of three holes each, possibly for aerodynamics, and decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Page 8 In the anime, however, his fighting suit was simply portrayed as a skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants, tucked inside simple boots and held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival during the Oración Seis arc, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor’s).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 21Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose grey pants held up by a belt and tucked inside boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually the same except for his hair having become slightly longer and more scraggy, his outfit now is a darkish coat like he wore before only with heart like lines on his sleeves and on the sides of his coat. He has a type of suited armor on the chest from his shirt and wears dark pants with the symbol of Crime Sorcière on the front of his pants. He also has a cape over his shoulders that matches his coat in a dark design. When disguised as Mystogan during the Grand Magic Games, he wears exactly the same outfit Mystogan wears, however, he's not seen with the staves that Mystogan wears constantly. Personality When he was young, Jellal was a very kind boy, deeply caring for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, even in his times of slavery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 20 He most likely lost his parents just like his fellow slaves. After a failed attempt to escape, he readily accepted punishment so that Erza wouldn't have to, and he never lost his faith in freedom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 12-15 Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref, he drastically changed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 6, 9-17 He became insane with the idea of building a new R-SystemFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 13 and treated the slaves much better - to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 14-15 He sees his actions as a game even if this will cost lives, including his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 7-8 After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and he seemed to be somewhat scared of the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 3-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 18-19 Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered the names of Erza and Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 7 As he learned of his sins, he wished to die as penance, but a scolding from Erza convinced him to instead live in order to atone for his actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 17-22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 3-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 25 To the moment of his arrest after the defeat of Oración Seis, he had returned to his original kind personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Page 2 History As a child, Jellal was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven together with other slaves such as Erza, Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, acting as the leading figure of their group. There, after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 10-17 He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref and thus create a world of "true freedom".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 10 He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island and told them it was Erza who had done it after going mad with her newly-acquired Magical powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 10 Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself named "Siegrain".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 17-18 Apparently, Siegrain ran into Erza, who thought it was Jellal, but managed to prevent her from attacking him by telling her he was Jellal's twin brother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 15 Synopsis Macao arc Jellal is introduced under the alias of Siegrain, a young member of the Magic Council. With his "underling", Ultear Milkovich, he typically disagrees with the rest of the Council by showing leniency to the Fairy Tail Guild, much to the annoyance of those on the Council. Lullaby arc Seigrain and Ultear discuss with the Council how Fairy Tail -the one guild the Council is annoyed with- manages to show up and save everyone from Lullaby's terror. Despite Siegrain's arguments that the Council should appreciate Fairy Tail's actions, they continue to be frustrated by Fairy Tail's reckless behavior.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 4 Meanwhile, Erza and Natsu's fight is interrupted due to Erza being arrested by the Council for the destruction caused by her, Natsu and Gray's battle against Lullaby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 19 Before she is brought before the Council, she meets Seigrain outside the court, who reminds her not to mention "that".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 8 He then joins the others Council members in prosecuting her, although the arrest is just a formality to assure the world of the Council's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 10 When Natsu interrupts the proceedings by dressing up as Erza and impersonating her, all Siegrain can do is smile at his actions. He then shows interest at Natsu's capabilities and powers after this incident.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 17-20 Galuna Island arc Jellal (as Siegrain) is revealed to have been the one who set the events on Galuna Island in motion by sending Ultear -under the disguise of Zalty- to use Lyon Vastia and revive the demon Deliora so that he can control it. However, Deliora was long since dead, causing the mission to be a failure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 15 Tower of Heaven arc Jellal, in the Tower of Heaven, is being attended to by his intermediate with the Trinity Raven guild, Vidaldus Taka, and sends Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna to capture Erza in order to use her as a sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection. The group accomplishes this, however, Erza manages to break free of her restraints and starts fighting with Jellal's underlings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 12-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 15 In the meantime, Siegrain is seen with the other Council members at a Council meeting, discussing the Tower of Heaven. The Council knows that a mysterious man, Jellal, is the builder of the forbidden tower, however, they are unaware of any other significant information about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 3-5 Siegrain, having called his fellow councilors weaklings, tells them that the tower is too dangerous, and proposes that the Council use Etherion to destroy Jellal's creation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 4-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 8-9 With the help of Ultear, Siegrain manages to get most of the members on his side, and needs only one more vote for Etherion to be fired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 4 At the tower, after Natsu defeats Wally and Milliana, Jellal goes to his chess board (made of pieces that represent all the people in his “game”) and knocks the two underlings' pieces over, symbolizing their defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 15 He is aware that Simon and Shô have betrayed him, but this does not bother him, and he orders the impatient Vidaldus and the rest of Trinity Raven to make their move in the "game". Vidaldus awakens his true form, as his allies, Fukuro and Ikaruga, appear alongside him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 15-18 Jellal then uses Magic to communicate with everyone in the tower, telling them it’s time to begin the "Paradise Game". He states that the rules are to try and prevent him from using Erza to resurrect Zeref, and that they must get past Trinity Raven to get to him. He then informs everyone that Etherion will also hit them soon and destroy the entire tower, so they have an unknown amount of time in which to "win", and either way, nobody will truly win and everyone will die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-8 Back at the Council's meeting, as a final push to get the final vote he needs, Siegrain tells the Council that Jellal is trying to use the tower to bring back the Dark Mage Zeref. The Council is all stunned,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 6-9 causing Siegrain's proposition to win, with Shitou Yajima remaining the only one against firing Etherion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 19 When asked if he is ready to accept all of the consequences of firing Etherion and causing the death of many, Siegrain replies to "wait and see".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 20 Jellal continues to knock down pieces on his chess board as the battles in the tower come to an end, until Erza defeats Ikaruga and reaches him. As Erza prepares to fight him, Jellal states that no matter if she beats him or not, she will be a sacrifice for Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 12-15 Jellal announces there are seven minutes left until Etherion hits, and invites Erza to take full advantage of them. He then attacks Erza with his Darkness Magic. Erza manages to overpower all of Jellal's attacks until she slices Jellal and brings him to the ground, pointing her sword at his throat. She then tells Jellal that he has failed at completing the R-System, as the tower does not have the Magic power required to perform the resurrection, needing at least 2.7 Billion Edeas of Magic power in order to activate. As Erza claims she'll just force Jellal to wait for Etherion's fall to destroy them both, Jellal claims that that wouldn't be such a bad idea, as his body is possessed by Zeref, and he is nothing more than a doll doing Zeref's bidding, unable to be saved by anyone. Erza refuses his invitation to kill him, and the two hug each other, waiting for the satellite beam to help them atone for both of their "sins". Etherion hits the tower, completely destroying the outer structure, but leaving everyone inside it unharmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Pages 3-20 Surprised to be alive after the blast, Erza looks around and notices that the true inner structure of the tower is, in fact, a gigantic absorption Lacrima. Jellal laughs out loudly, claiming to have succeeded in his goal, and explains that Etherion provided the tower with the required 2.7 Billion Edeas necessary to bring Zeref back to life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 11-12 In Era, everyone is stunned to see the tower still standing, and an furious Yajima angrily questions Siegrain, who, without answering, immediately disappears. He soon reappears in the Tower Of Heaven, where Erza and Jellal are. The both of them then proceed to say that Siegrain and Jellal are one person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 13-14 After the two merge back together, Jellal's full Magical power returns to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 20 Jellal and Erza start fighting again, this time with Erza being dominated by Jellal's restored power. Jellal's Bind Snake spell spreads on Erza's body, restraining her and preventing her from moving. Erza is then forced into the R-System crystal to be sacrificed. However, Natsu suddenly appears and pulls her out. Erza warns Natsu to leave her, as Jellal is too strong, but he refuses and knocks her out. He then prepares to fight Jellal, who gladly accepts the challenge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 7-21 Despite being pummeled repeatedly by Natsu's Dragon Slayer attacks, Jellal stays unharmed and belittles Natsu's abilities. He activates his Heavenly Body Magic and proceeds to deliver blows with unbelievable speed until Natsu falls. However, Natsu gets back up again with steel determination when he overhears Jellal's comment about the destruction in the tower causing Magic to leak out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Page 2-19 Natsu's cockiness and destructive blows towards the tower greatly enrages Jellal, who in turn prepares to cast one of his strongest spells. Erza, awake and aware of the attack's power, defends Natsu with her body. Paying Erza no mind, Jellal launches his Altairis spell towards them. However, Simon appears and uses his body to protect the two, causing his own demise. Jellal starts badmouthing Simon's death, calling it foolish and useless, when Natsu suddenly appears before him and angrily hits him with great strength, subsequently starting to eat the Lacrima of the tower under Jellal's shocked eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 2-20 Natsu manages to absorb Etherion, entering Dragon Force mode, and starts pummeling Jellal with powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 2-8 Jellal briefly escapes him with Meteor, but continues to be pummeled. He refuses to be defeated and, as they keep exchanging words, Jellal begins to cast the Abyss Break, a spell that can destroy the tower. Before he can launch the spell though, he feels the aftershock of a slash Erza gave him during their fight, and his Magic fails. This gives Natsu an opening, and as he charges at Jellal’s chest, enveloped in an aura resembling a dragon. He then finishes Jellal off by sending him smashing to the ground within a huge blast, which causes the tower to crumble, not being able to contain the massive Magical energy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 9-19 The tower later explodes. On the beach, after Erza is rescued by Natsu, Erza looks out at the sea and hears Jellal's voice saying that she has become strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 25-26Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 16 Erza is surprised and claims it to be impossible; however, a slight smile can be seen on her face. It is revealed that Jellal, freed from the control of Zeref, is most likely the one who saved Erza and Natsu by fusing with the Etherion and guiding its Magic up in the sky. In the anime, Jellal is seen floating, unconscious, in a massive river of Lacrima, which appear to be the remains of Tower of Heaven after the explosion, and his presumed sacrifice to save Erza and Natsu's lives.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Later, Jellal, apparently in a death-like state due to Etherion, ends up through unknown means in the hands of the Dark Guild Oración Seis, whose leader, Brain, is an old acquaintance of his. Jellal is first seen again in a cross-shaped coffin, wrapped up in chains, as Brain makes Racer bring him to Wendy Marvell. Wendy mistakes Jellal for his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, who once saved her life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 17-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 7 Because of this -and having witnessed Brain injuring Jellal's unconscious body to prompt her to hurry- Wendy submits to Brain's plans for her to restore him, as Brain believes Jellal can lead the Oración Seis to the Nirvana Magic they're after. Having been given five minutes to think it over, Wendy decides to do so, and Natsu arrives just in time to see Jellal restored and awakened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 2-3 As soon as he sees Jellal, Natsu goes on the attack, but is instantly blown away by a Magic spell from Jellal. When Brain compliments Jellal on his power, Jellal turns and knocks him down to a lower level of the base before silently leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 5-7 Having moved away in the forest from Oración Seis' hideout, and having taken some clothes from a defeated Naked Mummy member (in the anime, he instead took them from Erigor), Jellal mutters Erza's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 20 He is next seen being stalked by Cobra, who has been given orders by Brain to follow him, as he might be heading for Nirvana. Cobra ends up at a large tree, and when Jellal touches it, it causes a large pillar of black light to appear and a large tower to sprout from the ground; this being Nirvana's true form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 10-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 17-18 Later, Erza manages to reach Jellal's position, and it is revealed that Jellal has become amnesiac due to the effects of Etherion on his body. The only thing he can seem to remember is Erza's name, and he pleads with her to tell him who that person is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 16-20 Erza tells Jellal that she is Erza, and proceeds to explain to him who he is and what he did to his comrades, angrily stating that if he doesn't remember such evil deeds she'll strike her sword into his heart to force him to. Jellal breaks down in tears, disgusted by what kind of person he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 7 Suddenly, Cobra appears, demanding to know how Jellal came to know about Nirvana. Jellal replies that he only activated Nirvana in order to destroy it, stating that such dangerous Magic can not fall into the hands of anyone, revealing the Self-Destruction Spell he has cast around Nirvana to destroy it. Ignoring Cobra's cries of shock, Jellal tells Erza that he'll take away her possible hate for him with his own life, revealing to have also put the destruction spell on himself to end his miserable life and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 16-21 Just then, Brain appears, and, having been informed by Cobra about the situation, calmly tells Jellal that it was he who invented the destruction spell and taught it to him, subsequently nullifying the large spell without the need of a cancellation code. He mocks Jellal and unleashes Nirvana in all of it's power, with its true form of a gargantuan walking ancient city with six legs being revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 6-14 Jellal and Erza manage to grab onto one of Nirvana's legs and stand on it. There, Erza persuades Jellal to nullify the Self-Destruction spell and to live, despite Jellal saying that he failed to destroy Nirvana and that everything is over. She points at the remaining members of the Light Team, who are struggling to reach the top of the moving Nirvana, and claims that everything is not over, encouraging Jellal to live on with a smile on her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 16-19 Jellal smiles in return, taking Erza's hand as the two prepare to climb up the gigantic stone leg.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Page 2 On Nirvana, Midnight appears before the two. Jellal battles Midnight first, however, he is easily taken out as the Self-Destruction spell he cast before has weakened him severely. Midnight mocks him and then approaches Erza to fight her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 13-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 5 Immobilized, Jellal is only left to watch Erza and Midnight's battle, with Erza failing to land an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 7-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 10 When Erza is struck again and seemingly defeated, he comments on Midnight's incredible strength and hears about Oración Seis' initial goal to annihilate the Nirvit in Cait Shelter, thus preventing the sealing of Nirvana once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 21-24 Jellal expresses disgust at their goal, but is fiercely reminded by Midnight that he himself is an evil man. Midnight then holds out his hand to Jellal, inviting him to be a member of the Oración Seis. However, Erza revives, express her belief in Jellal's light,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 24-27 and resumes her fight with Midnight, gaining the upper hand this time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 6-9 As clocks strike midnight, an injured Midnight transforms into a massive dark monster before the eyes of the two, subsequently attacking Erza with a powerful blast and stabbing both her and Jellal. Jellal cries out Erza's name, seeing her on the verge of death. However, an unharmed Erza is then seen slashing Midnight before an unharmed Jellal's astonished eyes, revealing the previous events to be a mere visual illusion caused by Midnight's Magic, which couldn't affect Erza due to her artificial eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 11-20 Later, Nirvana's blast on Cait Shelter fails due to Christina -manned by the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale delegates- attacking one of its legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 13 Jellal and the others are then informed by Hibiki Laytis about a way to destroy Nirvana: eliminate all of the six Lacrima crystals empowering it -each one located in a different leg- at the same time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 12-14 Hibiki uses his Archive Magic to communicate with them, inviting them to each choose one of the crystals to destroy, with Jellal being assigned the sixth crystal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 5-6 As they prepare to destroy the Lacrima, Erza mentions that Natsu probably chose the first Lacrima intentionally, knowing that Brain's alternate personality, Zero, would probably be there. Hearing Natsu's name, Jellal is shocked and utters Natsu's name with a face reminiscent of his old, evil self.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Page 9-11 Jellal leaves the task of destroying the sixth Lacrima to Wendy, and proceeds to the first crystal where Natsu is is struggling in his fight against Zero, interrupting the fight by blasting Natsu with fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 19-20 Zero, with a pleased look on his face, asks Jellal whether he has gotten his memories back, to which Jellal nods. However, it turns out that Jellal only remembers Natsu and how he is their only hope of stopping Zero and Nirvana, and saving Wendy's guild. The fire he attacked Natsu with is his way of helping, as he has remembered that Natsu receives strength upon consuming flames. An enraged Natsu runs up to Jellal and punches him in the face, claiming that he's lying. Annoyed, Zero sends Dark Capriccio flying at the both of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 5-11 Jellal steps in front of Natsu and takes all the damage from the attack upon himself, subsequently falling to the ground. He creates golden flames on his hand and asks Natsu to accept the Flame of Rebuke, the power he requires to defeat Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 5-16 Natsu finally accepts Jellal as his ally, taking Jellal's outstretched hand and absorbing the flames, entering his Dragon Force mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 17-24 Thanks to Jellal's boost, Natsu manages to defeat Zero, smashing him against the Lacrima crystal, destroying it at the very same moment his friends destroy theirs, and thus destroying Nirvana itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 16-18 As Nirvana falls to pieces, the two are saved by Hoteye, who uses his Liquid Ground Magic to carry them to safety to the forest where the others are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 7 Jellal turns down a thanks from Erza, and is then seen sitting with her, not far from the rest of the Light Team. When asked by Erza what he plans to do next, Jellal admits that he's afraid of regaining his memories. Erza comforts him by saying that she's there for him, stating that, even if they were to start hating each other again, she won't abandon the "him" sitting there with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 10-12 As she's about to say more, the whole group realizes that they have been surrounded by a rune. The glade is then stormed by the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit of the new Magic Council, led by Lahar, who claims to be there to arrest the Oración Seis members and Jellal himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 13-20 Jellal is then put under arrest for federal treason, with all of the others protesting his capture. However, an upset Erza then cries out for the others to stop, taking responsibility for the commotion caused as an apology and telling Lahar that he may take Jellal away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 2-13 As he leaves, Jellal suddenly remembers Erza's last name, "Scarlet", and bids Erza farewell as he disappears behind the doors of the Council's carriage. Later, Erza tearfully mourns Jellal's loss as she remembers that as children, it was Jellal himself who chose her last name due to the color of her hair, stating that he chose it as it was something he would never forget.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 14-20 Tenrou Island arc Jellal is later seen in one of the Council's prison cells when Erza is at the brink of defeat by Azuma on Tenrou Island. He whispers Erza's name to himself, seemingly somehow aware of the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 20 When the guard watching his cell wonders whether Jellal is casting a spell, the other guard, Nadal, replies that using Magic within the prison is impossible, and starts to torture Jellal for a bit with his Magic staff. He wonders aloud if Jellal is hungry, and states that he'll only give him food if he begs, otherwise, he'll leave Jellal without food for an entire week. Jellal ignores him, and instead asks Erza not to lose, something which shocks both of the guards. Erza is somehow able to hear Jellal's plea, and this grants her enough strength to stand back on her feet and continue the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 2-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Page 6 When Erza finally manages to defeat Azuma, Jellal is seen sensing this and smiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Page 20 Grand Magic Games arc One year after the disappearance of Tenrou Island and the Tenrou Team, Jellal, while in jail, regains his memories and he is saved from being executed by Meredy and Ultear. The three fugitive Mages form their own Independent Guild, Crime Sorcière, dedicated to driving away the evil in the world caused by Dark Guilds and Zeref. Over the years, the three manage to destroy multiple Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 13-16 In the year X791, five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy send a message to the members of Team Natsu via pigeon, inviting them to go to a suspension bridge in the West Woods. When the group arrives at the other end of the bridge, Ultear uses her Arc of Time to rebuild the bridge, making it possible for the group to cross it. Once the group crosses, the three members of Crime Sorcière reveal themselves, and they have a brief reunion before they ask the Fairy Tail Mages to investigate a strange Magical force surrounding the Grand Magic Games. In return, Ultear offers to enhance their Magical power by using her Arc of Time to evolve their Magical containers, allowing them to tap into their Second Origin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 7-20 Whilst Ultear works on the others, Jellal and Erza go off to talk privately, where Jellal confirms that he has regained all his memories. Jellal tells Erza that he's prepared to die if she wants to seek revenge for him killing their friend, Simon. However, Erza refuses, as she thinks he has already atoned through Crime Sorcière. Jellal replies that he thinks death is the only way to truly redeem his sins, and Erza slaps him for thinking so negatively. She then gives him words of encouragement by telling him that being alive is a sign of strength. When Jellal says that maybe she's right, Erza angrily pulls on his collar and the two fall backwards off the rocks Jellal was sitting on. The two roll down the embankment behind the rocks and land together at the bottom, with Jellal landing on top of her. While she is under him, Erza tells Jellal that she didn't think she would ever see him again. She then begins to cry and the two kiss. However, Jellal pushes her away and tells her that he can't because he has a fiancée. When Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy take their leave, Erza sees them off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 5-17 When he, Ultear, and Meredy sit at their camp later, Meredy asks Jellal why he lied to Erza about having a fiancée. Ultear adds that it would be better for him to be honest with himself rather than continue to punish himself. Shocked, Jellal replies that punishment is the rule of their guild, and that he can't fall in love with people who walk in the light. Ultear and Meredy then both tease him about his poor skill in lying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 18-19 Much to Team Natsu's surprise, Jellal enters the Grand Magic Games as a representative of Fairy Tail in Fairy Tail's Team B while disguised as Mystogan -with Makarov's permission- in order to get closer to the grounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 8 When the town suddenly appears in the Hidden event, Jellal states that it would take a powerful type of Magic to create such a thing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 13 As the first days battles begin to draw to an end, Jellal is chosen by fans to battle against Lamia Scales' Jura Neekis. When they meet in the center of the Grand Magic Games arena, Jura says that he won't hold back just because "Mystogan" is a Fairy Tail member, to which Jellal replies that he won't hold back either, happy that he has a chance to fight on behalf of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 16-19 The battle begins with Jura using his Earth Magic, but Jellal is able to dodge it and fights back using Mystogan's previous techniques, to go with his guise. Eventually though, Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic after he realizes he can't win without it. Eventually, Jellal disregards his undercover mission and prepares to use Sema, an attack that will expose his true identity. Meredy and Ultear, who were watching from afar, sabotaged the battle by making him eat hot peppers and tickling him via Meredy's Sensory Link, wearing Jellal down, thus giving Jura the victory. The results of the battle leaves Jellal mortified.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 5-19 During the second days events, Jellal mainly stays silent only piping up to acknowledge Laxus's warning on angering Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 He remains silent for the rest of the day, wondering why he hasn't sensed the suspicous magic he felt during previous the games, even after the second days battles have ended.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 2-3, 20 After the second day of the Grand Magic Games ends, Jellal and Erza meet under a bridge in Crocus. The two talk about the absence of the strange Magical energy that's been felt every year. Jellal decides to inspect the the organizers and starts to leave, and Erza tells him not to overdo it. The two smile, and Jellal departs, glad that Erza and he can finally have a normal conversation.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 281, Page 6-8 Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. The user generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against their enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this form of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Page 9 *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): Jellal's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 10-11 During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted him by Meteor was shown amazing even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 11 *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣 Shichiseiken lit. Seven Star Sword): While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven magic seals are then summoned in front of him and connect together to make what looks like a constellation. Each magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Page 15 *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Dark Paradise): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Page 9 As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. He then unleashes the orb at the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. Its power is said to be comparable to the power of an actual meteor. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 11-13 *'Heavenly Beams': This is an unnamed spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Page 3 *'Heavenly Blast': An unnamed spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards. A big sphere of Heavenly Magic appears and rushes towards the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 4-5 *'Heaven Palm': An unnamed spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm. A ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target to push it as an invisible wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 5-6" *'Heaven Breakdown': An unnamed spell in which Jellal swipes his hand and the ground in front of him breaks, making everything on top of it fall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 8 *'Heavenly Arrows': An unnamed spell in which Jellal swiping his hands releases several arrows of light towards his target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 63 *'Sema': An attack in which the user bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The user then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards. The clouds above the user begin circling around forming a cyclone. The full effect of this spell is unknown. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Jellal is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled with it, having been able to fool the Magic Council into believing that his projection was actually a separate being from him, and managing to grant it membership of both the Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. His projection is also able to don an attire different from his owner’s.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 18 Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Jellal, due to his seeming "possession" at Zeref's hands, is an expert in the use of Darkness Magic. He was shown using almost exclusively this form of Magic for all of his fight with Erza, in which he proved himself capable of creating the ghostly entities characteristic of this form of Magic, using them to both hit and immobilize the woman with great skill. In addition, as a child, he could employ Darkness Magic in other, more unusual ways. *'Dark Force': During Jellal's first use of Magic as a child, he has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were giving them a smack from a short distance. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which, in the manga, is strong enough to kill opponents, with their blood spilling out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 11-12 (Unnamed) *'Dark Grab': Jellal moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Jellal himself, who, after grabbing the target, is seemingly capable of controlling the spell with a single hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 15-16 In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Jellal. (Unnamed) *'Darkness Cage': Jellal creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in his hand in the form of ghosts that revolve around the center. He then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 5-6 In the anime, Jellal instead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 38 (Unnamed) *'Dark Vanish': A spell in which the target, instead of being struck from the outside like with Dark Force, seemingly implodes from the inside, or is in any case vanished through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 35 (Unnamed, Anime Only) *'Dark Ray': Jellal shoots a powerful ray of darkness from his hand towards the enemy. This spell was strong enough to nearly throw Erza down from the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 39 (Unnamed, Anime Only) Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Despite having been shown employing it only once, Jellal has proven himself masterful in the use of fire-based spells. *'Flame of Rebuke' (咎の炎 Toga no Honoo): This spell, when released, creates golden flames in Jellal's palm, which he gave to Natsu to consume in order to defeat Zero. By eating them, Natsu's Dragon Force was activated, and Natsu described the feeling of consuming the flames like "eating Etherion", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 14-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Page 3 Abyss Break (深淵休憩 Shin'en Kyūkei): An extremely powerful spell which employs the four main elements to attack the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 13 Bind Snake (拘束の蛇 Kōsoku no Hebi): This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Jellal used this on Erza to immobilize her for the sacrifice ceremony to revive Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 10 Self-Destruction Spell (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): An extremely complex spell which Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit suicide. Without knowledge of its cancellation code, it cannot be dispelled. However, the spell's creator and the one who taught it to Jellal, Brain, was able to dispel this Magic without any code.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 7-8 Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Jellal has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection Siegrain, making a book he was reading float back to its place in bookcase.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 10 Magic Staves: While disguised as Mystogan Jellal is shown to use the same Magic as his Edolas counterpart. *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song' (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Jellal creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magical energy that damages the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 8 *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water' (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Jellal uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back at the caster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 9 Keen Intellect: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council himself into unintentionally working for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 11-19 Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 5 and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 11-12 Enhanced Speed: Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons in melee with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 3 He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 5-6 Enhanced Endurance: Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 13-14 a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter his Dragon Force mode,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 24 replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast a Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 18-22 something which greatly weakened him. Immense Durability: Jellal is an highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed in the belly by Erza ScarletFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 7 (despite such action having later stopped him from casting the Abyss Break spell)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 13-14 and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 3-8 later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks while the latter was in Dragon Force mode,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 6-10 even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 16-19 He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 18 He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state, from which he was woken by Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 4-7 Immense Magic Power: Jellal has shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-3 Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 18-20 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Jellal, despite favoring the use of his ranged Magic, has shown to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee blows, such as punches and kicks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 10-14 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having scarcely been shown employing one, Jellal -much like his childhood friend Erza Scarlet- has proven himself able to wield a sword with impressive proficiency since his younger years: during his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he was shown capable of reaching the cell Erza was being kept prisoner in by himself, having dispatched all of the guards there with a massive sword he had taken from one of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 14-15 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Jellal appears in the PSP game Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 as a boss, and in the sequel, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, as a playable character. He is also a playable character in the DS games, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen and Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi KessenFairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Jellal Fernandes is a playable character. In this game, Jellal possess the following moves: *'Main': Magic Ball *'Sub 1': Bind Snake *'Sub 2': Grand Chariot *'Sub 3': Meteor *'Super': Altairis Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Jellal appears as a mini-boss twice in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can be unlocked as a playable character with a password. Trivia *In the manga, during his fight with Erza in the Tower of Heaven arc, Jellal's attire is especially designed to withstand disintegration whilst he is using his Meteor spell. Though in the anime, he appears to be wearing a skin-tight sleeveless black shirt with cargo pants instead.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 * During the Tower of Heaven arc, Jellal's coat possesses a design or mark that looks similar to the Fairy Tail symbol backwards. *In the anime version of the Oración Seis arc, Jellal takes his cloak from Erigor, rather than a member of Naked Mummy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 31 *Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic seal is the same as Lucy's Uranometria Magic seal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 18 *Jellal -as Siegrain- was on Lucy's "Perfect Boyfriend" list, right on top of Loke.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "Erza... Freedom is not a thing that exists in this world."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 9 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"That's your precious "freedom"! Go on and live while carrying the lives of your nakama upon your back, Erza!" ''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 17 *(To Erza Scarlet) "Life and death are the very basis of all things; they intensify every emotion. Or, to put it in a rather different way, there is nothing quite so dull as "life"."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 12 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"This is my sin for giving in to my own weaknesses. My heart just couldn't keep up with the gigantic gap between dreams and reality." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 16 *(To Natsu Dragneel)'' "You are even more irrational than the rumors say. Did you enjoy striking one of your own nakama who couldn't even move?"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 17 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 20-21 *(To himself about Erza Scarlet) ''"It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again." *(To Erza Scarlet) "Such beautiful scarlet hair....Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Page 17 *(To Natsu Dragneel) "''You're Natsu... Our only hope." Battles & Events *Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt *Erza Scarlet vs. Jellal Fernandes *Natsu Dragneel vs. Jellal Fernandes *Natsu Dragneel vs. Jellal Fernandes: Rematch *Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight *Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes vs. Zero *Jellal Fernandes's Arrest *Jellal Fernandes vs. Jura Neekis References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Magic Council Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves